


On The Various Species Of Plantgirl

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Monstergirls, Mushroom Girl, Oral Sex, Plantgirl, Tree Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: A trio of elves engage in an academic study, unaware (mostly) of what they'll find, and what they'll learn.





	On The Various Species Of Plantgirl

“Okay, students, we're here at the forest of Bela, and we're ready to get started! Now, does everybody remember their plantgirl etiquette?” Malik and Ertal groaned. They knew. They knew because they'd been asked no less than twelve times in the short journey from Arvis University. But they also knew that their leader, Miss March, wouldn't let them go without an answer. She was even smiling, bright and cheerful as she always was, and this _grated_ where they would normally feel grateful for such a warm teacher. Still... Ertal spoke first.

“Establish boundaries to the letter, No Means No, take the lust draft before coming in, refresh if it's been more than two hours.” He even held up his small pouch, and Malik did the same. But this was, apparently, enough, as Miss March held up her own, and beamed.

“Very good, class! Now, we're going to set up camp here, in this clearing, and we're going to split up, meet back here in... Oooh, five hours? That should give you each time to gather data for your assignment! I'll be working as well, so don't you worry, and, so long as you remember these rules, we won't have to call a search party out, alright?” They nodded. They'd _been_ in the search parties before, and while they had a one hundred percent success rate in finding students and bringing them home, search parties _also_ had to clean up their charges, and, as it turns out, plantgirls have a _lot_ of cum.

So, without argument, they set their backpacks down, and set to work, watching each other as they did so. Malik, slim and waifish, had shouldered his pack without complaint, but his shirt was coated with sweat, testament to how hard it had been for them. Ertal, by contrast, was stronger, but also sensitive about his body, his shirt and waistcoat attempting to hide his slightly plump stomach. And Miss March... Well, both Malik and Ertal had thought a lot about Miss March. She wasn't just warm and kind, she was also shapely, and while she always dressed sensibly for the occasion, both admitted to themselves that they had thought about what lay under those clothes, and the possibility of exploring them, ever since they had been assigned to her class. Frequently.

But the setting up of the camp didn't take very long at all, and soon, the three surveyed their tents, their small alarm bells for animals perhaps intruding at night, and the little touches each had placed on their tents. And each smiled at the others, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

“Well, class, I see you've done another excellent job, so... Bottoms up, and let's get cracking!” Pulling a vial out of her pouch, she popped the cork with one practised thumb and swigged it before grimacing “Eugh. Never get used to that taste, and the numbness... So _unfair_!” The two students goggled. _That_ was a new comment. Still, they followed suit, and, as per the directions agreed upon, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Of the three, Miss March was the first to find success. A russet leafed plantgirl, her lips full, with legs rather than the more common root system, and her hips swaying with further leafy appendages that didn't quite cover her swaying buttocks. Turning around, she looked at Miss March, and smiled. Miss March grinned, and slipped into her waiting arms. Leaning forward, touching foreheads, she spoke.

“Hey Lissa... It's been all of a week, hasn't it?” Lissa smiled, her lips pouting, and then they kissed, clasping each others bodies and exploring each other's sensitive places from long practice.

“Ohhh, _Miss March_, you say the sweetest things! Why don't you get your clothes off, I've been _aching_ to give you more seedlings...” They worked together to undress, smiling as they did so. Miss March _enjoyed_ her research.

* * *

Malik, meanwhile, was having a _miserable_ time. He was expecting the numbness, but he had been assigned to a local cave (“We haven't really explored this area of the plantgirl ecology, Malik, it'll be a feather in your cap!”) and... And it was damp, and it was dripping, and, while the local fungi were bioluminescent, it was still dim and... Malik was running out of things to add, and that, also, was misery. Still, he could always go back, say he hadn't...

...But then he sneezed, and noticed the motes in the air. Spores, blown from only a little deeper in the cave. And, judging by the sudden tightness of his shorts, the hardness of his nipples... They came from some variety of plantgirl, fresh and close. Gauging whether he needed a stronger dose, but dismissing the possibility for now, he crept forward, crushed a glowstone in his hand, and cast it further inward, lighting the-

“Owwww! Hey, turn it down, I can light things up if you _really_ need!” The voice, coming from a tall stack of mushrooms, was mildly petulant, a little sleepy, but otherwise pleasant. The glowdust faded quickly, and, in its place, a pale, blue glow suffused the stack, and the cave around it was lit to reveal even more motes, glittering and flowing in the light. Malik gasped, and sneezed once more. The cave was _filled_ with spores, and he reflexively reached for his pouch, uncorked another vial, and took it. As soon as he had, while the hardness in his crotch didn't lessen, his mind was more clear, and he knew he'd made a good call. Still, where was... He crept around, and stared.

_Oh_. _Oh, the stack is the plantgirl!_ Her hips were wide, and he had only mistaken her for a mushroom stack because, from behind, tendrils of hanging fungal strings made her hair. Her head was crowned by a large, rounded cap, and her eyes were big, round, and slightly luminescent. She cocked her head, staring as much as he did, taking in the sight before her.

“Oh! You're different than the usual animals and girls! Or... Wait, can you speak? You kind of look like me... Well... _Sort of_ like me!” Malik stuttered, and fumbled his pouch back onto his belt, before bowing a little, to the mushroom girl's confusion.

“Yes, yes, I'm... I'm Malik, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!” he straightened up, and was a little crestfallen to see she was still confused “Oh, er... I'm an elf. Light skin, pointy ears... I come from out there, and we study plantfolk, like yourself.” That brought a reaction. Laughter.

“Plants? I'm a plant now, am I? What a funny name! Still, I prefer Pora. And you're _Malik_, huh? An... Elf? Well... You can talk, which is nice, only a few of the girls come down here, and, while I _normally_ feed myself just fine...” She leaned forward, reaching up an arm to stroke one finger down his shirt, down, down “...I could feel a good source of nourishment right...” her finger rested, firmly, on the tent in Malik's shorts, and his breath caught “...Here.” She smiled. “Is part of your study giving rewards?” She leaned forward further, and Malik held his breath as the cap covered them both. “Because I'd _really like to be fed_.” Malik gulped, and stepped backward a bit to give himself room.

“Er, I... Ahh... Yes, yes, part of studying is, er... Feeding, yes, we're always interested in how ladies of different types feed... But we also like to keep ourselves safe with rules, so, er... I'll definitely feed you, twice, if you let me leave and tell my friends about yourself and your way of life, as much as you want to let me know!” He was flushed. This was, however, necessary, _downright embarassing_ for him. He was normally a bit of a doormat, and, however important it was to set boundaries, here of all places, it always made him feel like he was being too hard. Which was unreasonable, but- His thoughts were interrupted when Pora laughed.

“Oh, don't worry, I fully intend to let you leave after you've fed me. And since it seems like you're going to feed me really well, I'll be happy to tell you what I know, even though I've never really met another of my sisters... Sisters? Well, mostly sisters... After all...” She reached her hands behind her, moving her hair away and gripping “...It's a fair exchange.” And, gently, she nodded behind her. Malik, taking the meaning, walked around, and undid his shorts, reaching out with one hand to confirm what his eyes were seeing.

She definitely had an ass. A big, round ass, soft to the touch, oh so smooth, and... Malik moaned as his shorts were released, his dick springing out, harder than it usually was. Dropping his shorts to the floor, he reached out with the other, positioning himself as Pora encouragingly swayed at him, pushing inside with a groan of fulfilment.

“Ohhhherieth I love study sometimes!”

* * *

Miss March arched her back, clutching at her lover's head as she bucked into that tongue, the tongue that had filled her, as she'd been fingered, her asshole teased expertly, and gripping one of her supple breasts as she came. “Aaaaaaaaaaaayessss! Fuck fuck fuck your tongue is so good, Lissaaaaaa!” Wetness filled her, just as wetness coated Lissa's tongue, a sticky, sappy wetness that heralded her seeding. And then, Lissa crawled up, settling herself on one elbow as she grinned at her elven lover.

“Oh, that was as good as always, Miss March. I only wish you'd consider staying here, you know.” Miss March blushed. In point of fact, she had. A lot more than she was willing to admit.

“Lissa, you _know_ I'm doing good out there, but... Well, maybe one day, when the students don't need me nearly as much. Even though...” Lissa put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“I know, and part of that would be teaching me how to make that goop you always bring. I know you need it, and, honestly? I _like_ you like this. We could have a little homestead, and I'd have somebody so lovely to talk to! After all, I think it would be a disservice to let you cum your mind away, with all that you've done for us all here.” She leaned in, and grinned, hard. “So... Tell me where you've sent your students. I'm _dying_ to know what research you're doing today!” Miss March grinned herself. Lissa was like a puppy sometimes, and it was endearing. It helped that she was singularly intelligent, able to engage with her on an intellectual basis as well as the sexual. So...

“Well, Malik's gone down to the caves, and...” Miss March broke off as Lissa howled with laughter, rolling off Miss March and pounding the grass with her fist as she tried to contain herself. “...Oh, was that a mistake?” She had to wait a bit for an answer, but soon, Lissa subsided to only giggling, slipped herself back into Miss March's arms, and whispered what she knew into her ear. Miss March snorted, then giggled herself. “Really? Oh, the look on his face will be _priceless_! Still, I haven't told you about Ertal yet... Ertal's going... Well, I'll tell you after I've had _my_ turn...” And, slapping Lissa firmly on the ass, she rolled her over and slid down with a chuckle.

* * *

Ertal was, he had to admit to himself, a little lost. He had followed Miss March's directions as best he could, but the directions were as confusing for their quality as well as their specifics. Usually, Miss March would simply assign him a quadrant, rather than a specific area of the forest, but now... Caught up in reading, he didn't even notice the branch until it smacked him in the forehead.

“Owww! Wait...” He looked around, glancing back at the notes to confirm what he was seeing. Yes, this was the place, but what... He was at the right place, but there were no plantfolk to be fo-

The same branch swiped him in the back of the head, more gently this time. “Hey. You should look around more often.” Ertal blinked, and turned toward the tree that he'd staggered into. And up, into a face, a chest... He blushed, and the tree's eyebrow quirked as she smiled sarcastically.

“Oh, er... I'm sorry, er...” He handed the branch, his notes, and stammered “...I'm looking for plantfolk to study for Miss March, and...” Another branch rose up, and Ertal realised that they were both bark covered arms, the hand stopping him mid sentence. The other reached up with the notes, the green eyes scanning back and fore, and the other hand reached to idly touch the top of one breast. Which gave Ertal time to notice the _other_ protrusion from the tree. The girthy one. And then the notebook was handed back, and the tree woman smiled.

“Ah, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this Miss March, whoever she may be, but her directions were pretty precise, for someone who's never met me. Now... You say study, elf. What, precisely, does that _entail_?” Ertal flushed even harder, stammering over his words.

“Er, ah... Well, first up, names are usually a good start, er... I'm... I'm Ertal, and yes, I'm an elf, and...” He was shaking slightly with nerves “...We want to know lots of things, like how you feed, how you breed, what sort of life you live, and...” He was interrupted by one of the barked hands cupping his chin, tilting his gaze back up to that face.

“Well, that's certainly an interesting proposition... And I'm assuming allowing you to leave, rather than keeping you as a pet, is part of that.” She stroked her breast again contemplatively, and Ertal finally registered the fact that while her arms were barklike, her face, torso, and... ('Dick', Ertal, just say 'Dick') _Dick_ were softer, not quite fleshy, but softer and smoother. She released his chin, and nodded. “Well, I can't say that's a proposition I'd turn down. Her hand reached down for a shake, a familiar gesture that brought some relief. “Semillia. And, if I read those notes right, a practical demonstration is in order?”

Ertal nodded, blushing as he clasped the hand “Er... Yes, that's right, I... Should I disrobe?” Semillia tapped her chest some more, releasing the hand after only a moment, and contemplated.

“No, not yet. After all” She cupped her breasts, and Ertal gasped as a sweet, sticky fluid dripped slowly from them “I want you to pleasure me, first. I do so enjoy feeding others, and you'll know a little more about me after you've had a taste.”

Ertal nodded, and stepped forward, Semillia's hands cradling him as he clasped his mouth around Semillia's sappy breast.

* * *

Malik thrust into Pora's ass, enjoying the feel of her softness, both her ass against his hips, yielding delightfully, and the feel of her breasts, as she'd guided his hands to them after the first few thrusts. She was clearly enjoying herself too, moaning happily as she was being fucked “Ohhhh, yes, this is the kind of feeding I could get used to... Ahhhh, be rougher, I really want to _feel_ it!” He did so, thrusting harder, and her ass felt even more pleasurable doing so, squeezing underneath his fucking in a way he would later find hard to describe. She was _pliant_, was the best he could come up with. And that, as it turned out, wasn't all. Her breasts had no nipples, but, similarly, gave way under his fingers pleasurably, and she moaned with delight as he gripped them tighter, the light, rubbery flesh folding around his fingers and thumbs. And then...

“Ahhh, yes! You're close to feeding me, I can almost _smell_ it! Ohhhh, let me return the favour, because you're being _so nice_!” Malik gasped. The inside of her ass had felt ridged, softly, but _horizontally_, parallel to his dick, and it was not unpleasant. But now, those ridges curled, curved around his dick as she tightened and flexed around him, pulling him further in with each thrust, gently pushing with him as he pulled away. It was a _wave_, quite literally a _wave_ of sensation on his dick, and he couldn't help himself.

“Erieeeeeethhhh I'm cumming! Ohhhh I'm cumming so – AHHHHH!” His cock jerked, milked as he held himself deep inside Pora, the curved ridges spiralling his dick contracting and pulsing as they jerked him off within her ass. And he slumped for a moment against her back, breathing heavily. Pora didn't move, merely let him rest for a moment, then reached one hand to her breast, gently stroking the back of her hand.

“Mmmmm, that _was_ a good feeding, I'm going to be full for a few weeks now, I can tell...” She moaned, gently “...Such nutrients...” But her hand gently tapped, and Malik looked up, blearily “...Still, you did promise me _two_ feedings, and I know you've got some more in that tube of yours... So...” She pushed his hands back into a hard grip on her breasts, and pushed her ass back against his hips. “...Feed me, Malik. Feed me _now_.”

Malik groaned “Ahhh... Yeah...” He tried to lift himself, slumped again “I'm... I'm going to go slower, if that's alright with you.” And, realising what had been said, he frowned “...And for future reference, Pora, it's a dick, a cock, or a penis. Not a...” He grimaced “..._Food tube_.” Mustering what reserves he had, he pulled his hips back, and started moving his hands. _Aaaaand sometimes science can be a little hard_, he thought as he got back to it.

* * *

Ertal supped greedily at Semillia's breast, and he moved his lips in a contented smile as his russet hair was gently stroked. It was like being combed, but skillfully, none of the snarling and swearing. It felt good. Semillia _tasted_ good, a butterscotch, syrupy feel on his tongue, as Semillia's other hand lightly gripped his shirt, cupped his breast, and...

He almost stopped, but he definitely stiffened. His _breast_? Wait, when did he... Semillia pinched his shirt, where his (?) nipple would be, and this, the warmth suffusing him, the hand in his hair, and the taste, all combined. He came. And came. And came, his trousers soaked in the crotch, his underwear strangely loose, but sticking to him as he clamped his lips tightly around Semillia's nipple, bringing her own orgasm, and a spray of more clear sap from her dick, all over his shirt. Gently, she disengaged him, grasped both shoulders gently, and smiled. “And now... Now you know a little more. Is it pleasant? Take your time, I'll wait.”

Ertal looked down, confirming what he'd already felt. He had... Breasts. Not just the small ones he'd been mocked for in the changing rooms (So unfair! So undeserved!), but pert breasts, with (he opened his sticky shirt to be sure) puffy nipples protruding proudly. He looked up. “I'm... I...” And then more occurred to him, and he stripped, pulling his clothes off with a frenzy. With his clothes scattered around him, he looked. His stomach was still the same, but it felt... Fitting now. And his dick... He reached down, tentatively, experimentally, and while he found wetness, he also found... He gasped. And Semillia smiled.

“I'm... But... I...” He turned to Semillia, hands on his hips. “_How_?” The word wasn't so much a question as a demand, Ertal's brow stormy. Semillia, however, was unmoved.

“Not everything feeds us, Ertal. So we, not being able to move for feeding, and only being _sustained_ by our roots, not _well fed_... Well, we take matters into our own hands. It _did_ taste sweet, didn't it? So sweet, you didn't even notice until I...” She chuckled a little, and pinched her fingers together “_pointed it out_ to you.” She crossed her arms, and her stare matched his. “Now, the question is... You no doubt have the _capability_ to turn back, once you've returned...” Her head raised, and her eyebrow higher “But _will you_ do so? I'm usually a good read of those who are ashamed... And those who find themselves... _freed_. So tell me, Ertal... Have I read wrong?”

Ertal looked, at his... No... _Her_ body. She looked at the light stains across her chest, soaked in from the shirt she'd discarded. She felt the wetness, suffusing her thighs, the difference in the feel of her crotch, the air across her... And...

_And it felt right_. It wasn't something she could really express. It wasn't something _anyone_ could express, the first time they felt it. But the anger had faded, and Ertal had to admit that it had _started_ fading before she'd even been set down.

“She... I...” She looked back up at Semillia, who was smiling, her eyebrow lowered. And Ertal, hesitantly, smiled back. “I... How?” This one more hesitant, more... Grateful.

“Oh, Ertal... I've already explained it. My sap is very potent, very tasty... And it lets me feed to my heart's content, once it's done its work. And if you're willing” one of her hands reached out to Ertal's cheek, and she leaned into it “You can feed me, and learn about how good that feels, and afterwards, we can talk about possibilities. After all, you can leave of your own free will... But _that doesn't mean you can't come back, from time to time_...” Ertal moaned, a sound of fulfilment and desire. And, reaching down to her pouch, she pulled out a vial, and chugged it down with a grimace. Semillia merely watched, curious.

“Sorry, Semillia. Just an extra precaution, and no reflection on you. We're...” She spread her hands “...A little too fond of feeding without this.” And she reached out her arms to Semillia. Who tucked her own under the shoulders, and gently lifted Ertal to her face, kissing her.

Withdrawing, she smiled “You'll make a good girl, Ertal. And I'll start by teaching you how good it feels to be one...” Ertal moaned again, then gasped as she was lifted... And entered...

* * *

Lissa screamed with pleasure as Miss March thrust three fingers into her pussy, sucking at one breast, playing with the other, taking a brief moment to flick Lissa's nipple, circle it with her tongue, and lightly play her teeth across it. Her juice stained the ground, and, as she lay in post orgasmic bliss, she smiled as Miss March made sure Lissa could see as she brought the fingers to her lips, rubbing them along her lower lip before gently pushing them inside, her tongue slipping around them to lick every part clean.

“Hah... Heeehhhh... Oh, you always know how to show me you love me, Miss March... Hooohhh.” She tried to raise herself, and giggled a little as she couldn't, still worn out “Oh! Oh, _that_ hasn't happened in a while! Sorry, I'm all cummed out, even if you wanted to play more.” Miss March smiled, and simply lay next to her, her arm snaking under Lissa's waist to cradle her as they enjoyed the dapple of sunlight in the clearing. After a short while, enjoying the feelings, Lissa spoke again. “So, you sent Ertal to one of the Cwtch, mmm? Well, that's also going to be interesting. But did you think that one through?” Her tone was concerned, a little scolding, but Miss March, after a moment, nodded.

“Yes, I think, on reflection, that it was the right choice. Malik, well... That _was_ bad of me, as we had some very old research I managed to find, and... Well, he's an arrogant student, it would do him good to be more humble, more cautious. But Ertal... I've had a lot of students, over the years, and Ertal... Ertal never felt comfortable with themselves. We'll see if I have a reason to feel ashamed of that choice, but... I honestly don't think I will.” She curled one of her locks contemplatively, and Lissa looked at her.

“You really do look out for your students, Miss March. It's one of the reasons I like you so much.” She stretched her arms above her head (disengaging from Miss March's waist with some hesitancy), and yawned, dramatically “And if I weren't so tired, I'd definitely reward you for due diligence again. Still...” Her arm slipped around her neck, and with the other, she reached for Miss March's pouch, expertly popping a vial's cork with one thumb, and feeding it to her partner. “...I would like for us to stay a little longer. There's no hurry, is there?”

Miss March smiled, and rolled toward Lissa. “Oh, no... No hurry at all...” They held each other, gently stroking and caressing, enjoying the warmth of the moment.

* * *

Ertal found it surprisingly easy to hold on to her lover as she bucked, gripping one side of the trunk with one hand, placing her feet in nooks on the sides, sucking at her breasts and playing with the other as she rode Semillia, sometimes having trouble suckling because her mouth kept opening to pant and cry out in pleasure. But her lover was gentle, only supporting her with one hand, and only lightly stroking her breasts with the other as she was ridden, pleasured, softly murmuring to Ertal as she shook and bounced.

“Yes, darling, that feels good, and I want _you_ to feel good. Just let me know if anything is too much, cry out if something hurts, because I want to show you... Mmmmmm, how I want to show you... You're good, you're a wonderful girl, already knowing how to please... Aaaahhhhhh... And you're _so good at it_...” The hand stroking her breast went back to her hair, and Ertal sighed into Semillia's breast with desire.

Disengaging her mouth, her tongue trailing, she looked up “Ahhh, ahhh, please... I want to feel it all, you're... You feel so... Ohhhh! You feel so good inside me, and I want more!” And then speech trailed off, as she came, quietly, quickly grabbing to the other side of the tree and holding herself in between Semillia's breasts as her orgasm racked her... And she looked up, a little confused, slightly hurt. “You... You didn't cum? But...” The hand detached itself from her hair, and gently placed itself on her upper lip.

“Oh, I'll cum... But I want you to know that I don't want to shoot my sap inside you more than once. It's very potent, and I want to enjoy you, and hear how you enjoy the new life you're going to live.” She smiled, and studied her fingers, and Ertal was reminded that, for all their tenderness, they _were_ sharp. “Now, if you were the type to cut down trees, to boast about your deeds destroying, always destroying...” Her grin was terrifying, and Ertal quailed a little “...Oh, I would _enjoy_ showing you what nature can do. And while that scares you, I'm not particularly sorry about that. You have your nature, and I have mine.” But the tenderness returned, and her hand reached out once more, tentatively, toward Ertal's cheek “...But you've already fed me your cum, your sweet desire, and you're _not_ one of those people. So...” Ertal leaned back into that hand, which stroked her, gently, and she welcomed being cupped toward that breast, hearing Semillia's voice turn low, whispering. “I'm going to cum inside you, with your permission... And you can try to capture how you feel _afterwards_.”

Ertal nodded, and that was all the signal Semillia needed. Gently, the hand on her ass pushed down, making sure the full length of Semillia's dick was inside her, and... She came. It wasn't so much a warmth, as a raging fire, a torrent of bliss that spread from her crotch, her womb, to her entire body, and her mind was awash in a white hot haze of desire, blanking all other sensation. The whiteness covered everything, and...

...A hand gently caressed her cheek, and Ertal realised that she ached, all over, as if she'd run a marathon. Her thighs were _soaked_, and she was as weak as a kitten, limply dangling in her lover's arms. With an effort, she looked up, and, through half lidded eyes and a slurring tongue that refused to quite co-operate, she spoke. “I... I came? I don' remember, 'cept for white, all white an' hot 'n good.” Her head lolled, even speaking making her light headed, and she once again felt that finger on her lips, smiling as she was shushed.

“Oh yes. You came, and came, and came, and I'm fed for _weeks_ now. And _I'm_ invigorated, while _you_” she gently flicked Ertal's nose, and Ertal giggled “Are _exhausted_, with very little idea of how _much_ you came.” Ertal was gently set down, and, even with that gentleness, wobbled and fell heavily on her ass, bemused at her inability to stand. “Drink some of your water, Ertal. Rest as long as you like, and maybe take one more of those vials. And then, we'll talk.” Ertal slumped a little, and reached for her pouch. Semillia was so smart, and so caring too... She'd remembered the mean side of Semillia, but... Ertal realised it was a little more nuanced than she thought. And she felt warm and muzzy from the lesson.

* * *

Malik wheezed as he rested on Pora's back, her obligingly arching to cradle him (So flexible! So smooth and warm!), he limply spread, his now limp dick still inside her, somehow. “Hannh... Hahhh... I... I can't go another round. I'm sorry, Pora, you were... Hoooooo, you were _amazing_!” Pora giggled.

“Oh, you were very pleasing yourself, Malik... I really think you went above and beyond, feeding me so deliciously...” She reached back, and stroked one of his hands “Such a good, _hard_ feeding... I enjoyed it a lot!” She giggled again, and Malik tried to look up “I'm sure you're going to be so pleased when you share my daughter with your... University, I think you said?” She lifted a finger to her chin, musing, as Malik registered what was said, and his brain struggled to comprehend. “I think you said 'University' at one point, although I-” Malik's hand grasped one of hers, and she looked back, surprised. “Oh?”

Malik's look was a little hunted, suspicion on his face. “Daughter? How... How do you breed, again? I mean, we've covered the feeding, but...” He gestured, and his eyes were trying to be both wide and narrow at the same time. Pora laughed, and her smile crinkled her whole face.

“Why, Malik, you've been feeding me, and _I've_...” Her hand traced circles on his limp hand “Been _breeding_ you!” Malik's eyes definitely decided to be wider, and his mouth hung open in shock. “Normally, we would, once we'd had a lot of nutrients, simply cast different spores into the air, let one of our daughters take a chance on the winds. My mother was presumably somewhere in these caves, still is, because we don't really move. I'm even sure some of my sisters, mothers... _Us_... I'm sure some of us like the light, while I don't, not really...” Her hand tenderly grasped his, while his mouth moved uselessly “...But in any case, if we get a _really good feeding_, we reward them with our special spores _directly_.” Malik's eyes were like saucers now, and, when he finally had the wits to speak, his voice was a squeak.

“Directly? As in...” He nodded downward, and in response, Pora smiled and nodded, overjoyed.

It was at this point that Malik briefly fainted.

* * *

It was later that day when they finally returned, a little over the time they had promised, but, to each others' relief, all at the same time. Malik goggled as Ertal entered the camp, smiling lightly, still a little heavy on her feet and sleepy looking, while Miss March... Well, Miss March simply smiled, and nodded to Ertal, before gleefully clapping her hands together and, in her characteristic brightness, spoke.

“So, I'm sure you've both learned things today, things you're going to share in your assessment! On my own part, I've gathered some more inf- Oh, whatever could be the _matter_, Malik?” To her credit, she tried very hard to keep her voice innocent. Less to her credit, she failed, although Malik was too shellshocked to notice.

“I... I...” He struggled to get the words out, his face looking almost sunburned as he tried to find the words, before taking a few shuddering breaths and saying “I... I'm going to be a father. And I'll probably need to take a lot of vials over the next few days.” Miss March tapped her chin thoughtfully, before grinning again.

“Well, that certainly _is_ a discovery, and I'm sure the faculty will thank you for the extra information you'll provide! Still, we have one other brief report to make before we rest for the night, then head back, so...” She looked toward Ertal, who smiled back, at least partly because she'd caught the tone in her teacher's voice, and was sharing the mirth.

“Semillia the Cwtch was very informative, Miss March. Very helpful, very pleasant to be around, although it should be noted her species take a rather... _Drastic_ approach to loggers and barbarians.” Miss March nodded, and she continued “Also, as you can see, there are some transformative effects, that Cwtches are aware of, and...” She took a deep breath “...I have no desire for a transformative potion, and wish to be re-registered in the rolls as Eri.”

Miss March nodded, and spread her arms, as Eri slid into them for a hug. “Eri it is, and may I say, that's a _lovely_ name. Now, Eri, Malik... I believe we need some rest before tomorrow.” Disengaging from Eri, she stretched her arms, rubbing her spine. “I'm certain we've _all_ had quite the exhausting time!”

There was no argument to this, perhaps the truest of statements of the day.


End file.
